1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an archery bow. More particularly, the invention relates to a suspension system for dampening vibrational energy and noise in an archery bow.
2. Description of the Related Art
Archery bows are typically utilized by individuals participating in hunting or recreational archery. In each of these activities, the ability to control the exact location to which the arrow is shot is essential. At the same time, the drawing back of the string and subsequent release creates vibrational energy throughout the bow, especially in the strings and the limbs. This vibrational energy substantially interferes with one's ability to control the bow. Thus, a system that reduces vibrational energy is a highly desirable feature for a bow.
Various systems have been developed in an attempt to reduce or eliminate vibrations throughout a compound bow. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,780 to Proctor is directed to a bearing system for a compound bow. The bearing system includes a sealed ball bearing assembly and a bearing support element. A cam is mounted along an axle. The axle is supported on opposite sides of the cam by the ball bearing assembly. The ball bearing assemblies are received in bores formed in limb tip overlays. The limb tip overlays are secured to limb tips by an adhesive. Alternatively, a hole in the limb blank may be created to support the ball bearing assemblies. The ball bearing assemblies reduce rotational friction and enhance lateral stability of the cam.
In addition, U.S. patent application Publication No. 2002/0166550 discloses an archery bow cam including a dead blow assembly fitted within a coil spring. The dead blow assembly, which includes a dead blow element and two damping elements, dampens cam vibrations at the end of a bow shot.